


Day 20: Your Own Kink

by starsheartsandiron



Series: 30 (Day) NSFW SteveTony Writing Challenge [20]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Double Penetration, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsheartsandiron/pseuds/starsheartsandiron
Summary: Steve gets DP-ed by Sam and Tony





	Day 20: Your Own Kink

**Author's Note:**

> I already told y'all, God put me here to write trans smut

Steve was grinding down on Sam, frantically rubbing his small cock up and down Sam’s as Tony watched from the corner, hand on his own dick. Steve began whimpering, wetting Sam’s length when his thrusts became longer, slipping Sam’s dick between his wet lips in long strokes. Sam let out a soft laugh and shared a look with Tony who was also silently laughing at the sight.

“You’re such a slut for him aren’t you Steve?” Steve’s eyes snapped open and he looked up to Tony with wide pleading eyes.

“When?” He asked, hips not slowing.

Sam traced his thumb along Steve’s teeth, who responded by sucking it into his mouth. Sam tilted his head back, looking for Tony’s approval. Tony nodded and Sam turned back to the grunting Steve above him, who was now making a wet mess of Sam’s thumb.

“Now.” And Sam nudged his cock into Steve’s cunt.

Steve moaned out a long ‘ _oh’_ and screwed his eyes shut. The hand on his jaw tugged his head town and Sam kissed him softly.

Tony walked around the bed to climb onto the bed behind Steve, settling in between Sam’s legs.

Tony placed a hand on Steve’s lower back and began rubbing calming circles as his other hand reached for the blue plug in Steve’s ass. Steve stopped moving when he felt knuckles brushing against his ass cheeks, Tony pulled it out slowly, pushing harder with the massaging hand to cope for the discomfort. Steve groaned and dropped his head forwards, bumping into Sam’s nose.

Sam knotted his fingers together at the nape of Steve’s neck, thumbs massaging into the soft skin between his ear and jaw.

“Hey,” he said softly, pressing a small kiss to the tip of Steve’s nose, “ _Steve_ look at me. Remember what we talked about, there is no shame in using the word. We can always do something else.” Sam held Steve’s gaze and Steve shook his head side to side.

“Hey hey, we need _words_ buddy,” Sam wasn’t going to force anything on Steve and his explicit consent was important to both himself _and_ Tony.

“No,” Sam began to pull himself out slowly but Steve quickly finished, fearing Sam would leave, “I want this. I want you _both.”_

Sam leaned forwards to place another kiss on Steve’s nose before nodding to Tony.

Tony slid his hand from Steve’s lower back up to his shoulder for better leverage.

There was a heavy presence at Steve’s ass, pushing in slowly. He let out a shaky breath but kept eye contact with Sam who kept repeating a mantra of “you’re doing good, so good, such a good boy.”

Sam’s mantra stalled when he groaned, feeling Tony’s cock slipping into Steve’s ass through the walls of Steve’s cunt.

“That’s it, you did it,” Tony praised Steve and leaned in to kiss along Steve’s spine.

Tony pulled out a little and slowly thrust back in, setting an easy rhythm before Sam joined in.

Together they moved, thrusting into Steve who shuddered and moaned between them. He gave Sam a long soft kiss.

“I did good yeah?” Steve asked, eyebrows knotted together worried of rejection.

“The _best_.” Sam laughed and Steve’s face softened, eyes lighting up again.


End file.
